six years, one month, twenty three days
by illuminating the moon
Summary: with the drama still building up even at twenty four, ten friends face the unknown. five girls and five boys find themselves trapped in a swirl of love, heartbreak, and dilemna, and thats only the beginning. a long lost son, a returning love, a cripple and a jealous and plotting ex start what they will know as world war III. various pairings x
1. Preview

**New story! I quit my last story, which wasn't doing so well, to start this one. This well definitely be finished, so no random-quitting-in-the-middle-with-no-warning! Hurray! Also, this is important: if you read the preview at the end of Running Away Forever, you will have noticed that the summaries for Cam and Claire are different. I decided this plot was way more entertaining and original, so surprise! Don't worry Clam fans, though, there will still be a Clam ending(: anyway, enjoy!**

Name: What Comes Up, Goes Down

Summary: The Clique is 24, but that doesn't mean the drama has stopped! Someone's gone emo, someone's famous, and many more show-stopping stories that should only be in soap operas.

Massie Block: Moving to England in 8th grade, then moving back for senior year definitely aroused commotion between her friendships and love life. Her recent James breakup isn't stopping her from more romance..

Alicia Rivera: After finding out Josh was having an affair with Kristen behind her back, she forgot about both of them and focused on the rest of the PC and being single and mingling. Her life takes a turn for the better when she meets a hawt athlete moving from Brazil…

Dylan Marvil: Taking over her mother's show as well as starring on the Marvelous Marvils certainly gave her the fame she needed to be on the cover of People. When her angry ex, Kemp, throws a grenade at her star life, well, lets just say being famous isn't all its cracked up to be.

Kristen Gregory: Kristen's life isn't going so well. She lost her chances at a successful Olympics career when she was in a car accident, injuring her leg, and just cant find love in the busy city of NYC. Her friends ditched her when they found out she had been hooking up with Josh behind their back, and she realizes she should try a different approach at life.

Claire Simons: After breaking up with Cam in 10th grade, she found a new man that she thought she loved. A year later they were engaged, but on that one night she had sex with Cam. That little detail somehow changed her whole life, and when she sees him again will the old feelings arise?

Derrick Harrington: He was super happy when Block moved back to Westchester in senior year, but was super disappointed when he discovered she was doing long distance. Will her break-up be his chance at a happy ever after?

Cam Fisher: Cam's life is horrible. In 10th grade he made that stupid mistake of making out with Olivia at Claire's sweet sixteen party, and they broke up. In senior year Claire got engaged, but they both got drunk at a high school party and had sex on last time. Fast forward to the present- he hasn't seen her for years, until an accidental run-in occurs and he finds out a huge secret.

Josh Hotz: Devastated after Alicia totally shut him out when she found out he had been having an affair with Kristen. In his eyes it wasn't too bad, but now that both girls ditched him he is left with nothing, not even his boys to back him up.

Chris Plovert: Living the good life as Dylan's new boyfriend has its perks. Kemp has decided to backstab him, though, for going out with the love of his life. The up and downs of Hollywood aren't always good.

Kemp Hurley: Really angry after Dylan discovered him kissing Olivia, and when she broke up with him (on live TV). Time for sweet revenge!

**So, how does it sound! 5 reviews and I will post the first chapter!**


	2. You Know You Miss Me

**First chapter is up! Hope you like it(:. Its going to start slow with not too much drama, but don't worry, it will get better(:. Anyway, enjoy!**

**~LiLi**

Massie

Massie Block stood in front of the new, shiny stand mirror in the dressing room of Louis Vuitten. Twirling on her toe, she smiled her signature grin at herself. Unlike most 24 year olds, Massie hadn't aged a bit since high school (or middle school, for that matter).

After moving to London, she had dated James for a few years. After dumping him, she moved back to Westchester to visit her friends. James was just too not-caring-about-fashion. On the plane ride to London, he didn't pay attention at _awl _to her fabulous new bag or bracelets. And he always scoffed at her needs to shop. Not BF material for her, that's for sure.

Back at OCD, there were some changes. She had discovered Claire and Cam (or Clam, as known around at OCHS, the second most popular couple at the school) had broken up two years ago, leaving run ins awkward.

Alicia and Josh (or Jolisha, as known around OCHS, the most popular couple) were luckily still together.

Dylan was famous x10 for her reality show, and she was going to take over The Daily Grind from her mom soon. Her and Kemp were dating, but constantly fighting.

Finally, Kristen. Kristen wasn't doing too well. She was in a wheelchair for a recent accident, not allowing her to play soccer anymore. Plus she was dating Danh, a _huge _LBR at OCHS. Basically, she had been reduced to a loser. It was pathetic, if not a bit sad.

Befriending all of her old friends for the year (yes, even Kristen), they had dominated the school. Massie smiled at the memory. They had all stayed friends throughout the years (19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24), except Kristen, who they had been ditched for sneaking around with Josh even when him and Alicia were dating.

However, that was the past. For the time being she bent down and collected the clothes she was buying, neatly folding them and bringing them to the register.

The man in front of her, a guy with shaggy blond hair, was arguing with the cashier, who was scowling. Massie couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight, as both of them were getting extremely worked up over a swapped price tag.

The man was, well, classified as _haw_t. Even if Massie could only see the back of him, she could tell he could be as hot as JB, Robert Pattinson, even Bradley Cooper. His navy button down was ah-dorably wrinkled and his Volcom jeans were dark wash. Smiling to herself, she giggled more when he started yelling at the cashier for telling him to let the "girl behind her come up".

He whipped around, obviously a bit annoyed.

"WTF, stop laughing!" he said, but smiling like he was amused. Then, his eyes widened. Massie felt her strapless silk lavender romper stiffen. She knew who this was…

"Derrick?" she shrieked. His face went white, but then something amazing happened. He smiled.

Derrick and Massie started out with a good rep back at OCD. They were the it couple. Everyone envied them.

But then, things started to change. He had dumped her, calling her "immature". they never really spoke again, until Massie moved back for senior year. He had begged her back the whole year, saying that "he was a douche and should never have broken up with her".

And you know what Massie said? She said:

"Yeah, you're right. You are a douche." she smirked and had stalked away, feeling triumphant.

"Come on", he had called after her. "You know you miss me."

But Massie had kept on walking, like she didn't care about what he was saying.

Derrick had been right about one thing, though.

She did miss him.

Sighing, Massie snapped back to reality.

"Derrick, are you in Antarctica?"

"No."

"Then why are you so frozen?" she shot back, turning on her heel to the other register. Goodbye Derrick!

Claire

"Luke, come one! You're going to be late for school." Claire Lyons called to her six year old son, who was walking over to her with his Power Rangers backpack in hand.

"Sorry Momma." he giggled. Claire smiled genuinely, scooping him and buckling him into his booster seat.

"It's ok." just then, her new IPhone4S _pinged_ with a text.

MASSIE: hey girl! Whens ur next free time?

Claire sighed. Now that she had Lukey, she had barely any time for friends anymore. Between her job as a Vogue editor and taking Luke to school, the only spare minutes she had was late at night. She spent this with her husband, Cory, though.

Cory was amazing. He had incredibly sexy tousled blond hair, with striking green eyes that closely resembled the color of mint green.

After proposing to her in senior year, they decided to take a huge step forward in their relationship and get married. While they were engaged, they had Lukey and took online college. It worked, and Claire now had an awesome job at Vogue, while Cory played soccer for New York. It was a dream, fairytale life that Claire had only hoped to have. However, there was always a little something missing, but she couldn't figure out what.

Sighing, Claire climbed into the seat and answered Massie's text, saying:

CLAIRE: sry. Busy 2day. Mayb 2moro?

Her phone _pinged_ with another text:

CORY: hey baby(: wat do u want 4 dinner 2nite?

She smiled.

CLAIRE: watevs u want, sweetie(:

CORY: i need to talk to u about something

Claire froze. That statement was specifically reserved for breaking up and proposing. And proposing was done, so what was this going to end with?

CLAIRE: about wat?

CORY: luke

What could Cory possibly want to talk about with Luke?

CORY: we can talk 2nite

CLAIRE: no, tell me now cory

CORY: 2nite

CLAIRE: ugh. fine

Pulling into the parking space at the school, she unbuckled Luke and brought him into the school, waving goodbye. She couldn't help wondering what her and Cory were going to talk about tonight.

~~8 PM~~

Collapsing into the pistachio plush sofa in her living room, Claire sighed. Cory had informed her he was inviting some guys on his soccer team over tonight, but she had reminded him he promised to tell her about Luke. He said after he put Luke to sleep they could. And it was done.

"Hey, Claire. So, can we talk about something?"

"What, Cory?"

"Have you ever noticed.."

"Is this just a discreet way to break up with me? Because I'm not going to deal with that shit." she interrupted. He sighed sharply.

"No, Claire! I love you. But have you ever noticed that Luke looks barely anything like either of us?"

Cory did have a point. While the two of them both had blond hair, Luke had dark brown. They also both had naturally pale skin; they both suntanned a lot; but Luke had naturally kind of tan skin. Now that she thought about it, it was like he was someone else's kid.

"Well, he does kind of look like you, Claire, he has the same eyes and nose. But he looks nothing like me." he finished.

"Well I'm sure there's an expl-" but then she stopped. There really wasn't a reasonable explanation for this.

"All I'm saying is, I set up an appointment with a doctor, so we can see if its really ours. _Or_ if you cheated on me at one point."

Claire's breath caught. There was that one time she and Cam had sex, even though she was engaged. At Massie's end-of-school party. But that couldn't be it.

Right?

They had had protection. And so what if Cory and Claire tried to get pregnant that next night? It still wouldn't mean anything.

Or would it? Claire shook her head to clear the thought.

Flashback

"_Hey, Dylan, have you seen Cory?", Claire slurred. Dylan shook her head no, her eyes shaking with laughter as Kemp bit her neck. Claire hiccupped and groaned, searching for him, while passing Alicia and Josh, who were grinding. She forced a giggle._

_After thirty minutes of looking, Claire gave up. She relaxed into a stool at the bar and ordered another shot. Someone collapsed into the seat beside her. Someone with black hair. Someone with a green eye, and a blue one. Someone who Claire used to be in love with._

"_Hey Claire", Cam Fisher slurred, holding a beer in his hand, which looked as if it was about to spill. She nodded her head politely, downing the other shot quickly. _

_By now she was completely drunk, and couldn't remember anything that happened after. She remembered bits and pieces of a conversation, and a little bit of making out and seducement, but it was all blurry. The only reason she was sure it happened was when she received a text the next day:_

_CAM: im so srry Claire_

_CLAIRE: huh? _

_CAM: last nite! I was totally drunk, and so were u_

_CLAIRE: did wat I think happen? shit_

_CAM: sry again_

_CLAIRE: stop apologizing jackass was there protection?_

_CAM: ya_

_CLAIRE: ok bye. Remember, this nvr happened. OK?_

_CAM: ok_

End of flashback

And that was it. Claire sighed, registering back to reality as the doorbell

rang. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and flipped on the TV so she wouldn't have to mingle with the soccer guys.

They all piled in, loud like normal 24 year olds should be, grabbing beers and passing her on the couch on the way down to the basement's game room.

"HOLY FLIPPIN SHIT! IS THAT CLAIRE?" someone yelled. She turned her head to see Derrick Harrington, holding a beer with his jaw dropped. Claire laughed, her white Barneys blouse shifting awkwardly, like it had a mind of its own.

"Why hello Derrick. How've you been? Are you on Cory's team?" she giggled.

"Yep. Are you guys together?"

"We're married."

"Whoa! Nice. Wanna come hang with us in the basement?"

"Sure, why not?" she said, tightening her sleek ponytail, as she stood up.

"Lead the way." he chuckled, as she lead him down to the game room, where the guys were already playing darts. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he muttered,

"You know Cam is on this team too, right?"

Claire froze. Just then, a shocked voice shouted Claire's name, and she whipped around.

In front of her was a man, his green and blue eyes shining with horror.

Alicia POV

"Hey, Mass. Yeah, I can go shopping. Wait. What?", Alicia Rivera gasped, shocked at what Massie Block had just told her. Apparently, Derrick Harrington was in town, and had been spotted at the mall.

"Yeah, and Claire just called me. Currently she is hiding in a bathroom in her own house. Because Derrick and Cam are on Cory's soccer team, and they came over for drinks." Massie informed her.

"Wow, poor her! Did you say awkward?" Alicia giggled. Massie giggled back.

"I know right, totally. And I meant to ask you, I'm surprised you and Josh aren't together again. You're like brother and sister, practically." Massie laughed.

Alicia choked back an sob. "No", she moaned.

Ever since Alicia had found out Josh and Kristen had secretly been seeing each other, she had boycotted them and tried everything to make their lives miserable, like she was in school again. She had convinced the PC to ignore Kristen, and tried to get the guys to ignore Josh. Although Josh told her he only did it because he felt bad for Kristen, Alicia wouldn't believe it. How bad do the excuses get? What's more is Josh hadn't even said sorry yet. There were countless "please take me backs" and "I love yous" and "I didn't mean its", but he still hadn't said the words "I'm sorry.". It was sick. He was the most arrogant person Alicia knew, and she knew one thing for sure. She would _not_ take him back, even if she did miss him. Period.

"Sorry, hon. I was just wondering.", Massie apologized, sighing.

"It's ok." whispered Alicia.

"Have you met any other hotties?"

"Sadly, not yet. But I haven't stopped looking!"

"I'd be happy to go clubbing with you. Derrick is annoying me so much. He keeps texting me saying he was "such a douche" back in high school." she confessed. Alicia stifled a laugh.

"Sure, I'd love to. How about in an hour or so?"

~~9 PM~~

Alicia peered past the drunk, woozy guys and the skimpy supermodels until she found Massie, who was with Dylan laughing. Around them were bodyguards, ah-bviously because of Dylan. She approached them, swinging her hips sexily with a smirk on her face, in case of hot guys nearby.

"Hey girls!", she grinned. Dylan patted the seat next to her, and Alicia reluctantly took a seat, setting down her Chanel on the table.

"How are ya?" Massie whispered, and Dylan nodded. Alicia shrugged, then grinned shyly.

"OK. I'm so thankful you guys are here." she giggled. Just then Massie's phone _pinged_ with a text.

"shit" she muttered, "I gotta go. My manager wants me at the office ay-sap." Sorry, girl, I'll text you tomorrow."

Alicia forced a smile. Massie was forming her own line, and her manager always called her to go.

"It's okay!", Dylan answered for her, and Massie smiled genuinely. She said her goodbyes and departured. Alicia sighed and watched her walk away.

"So, girly, tell me the truth. Are you OK?" Dylan smirked, reading her mind.

"I guess…" she whispered, eyes tearing up.

"Sorry."

She nodded politely.

For the rest of the night, Alicia and Dylan talked and laughed, attempted to cheer her up. Eventually, Dylan had to go, leaving Alicia alone. She took out her phone and played with it, hoping not to look like a loser.

"Nice phone case." a deep case chuckled. Glancing at her phone case, a bright pink Juicy, she looked up to see a man, about her age, with tanned skin and tousled sexy dark hair. His scrubble was perfectly maintained, and she found herself drooling, something she hadn't don't since Josh.

"And you are…?" she giggled.

"Jose." he smiled, dimples cutting his cheeks. He was a perfect 10. He stuck his hand out, his adorable Spanish accent warming her like hot cocoa.

She shook his hand gently but firmly. "Alicia."

Dylan

After her meeting with Alicia and Massie, Dylan had to get back on schedule. She had an interview at 10, and at 11:30 she was meeting Selena (Gomez) for a get-out. Finally, after, she would have some time for rest.

She struggled with her shopping bags while getting in the limo, frustrated and fixing her hair at the same time. Just then, her cell rang. She stuffed it to her ear.

"Hullo?", she muttered, annoyed.

"Babe? What's wrong?" It was Chris.

Ever since she had caught Kemp kissing Olivia, she had broken up with him. That was back in high school. Now, she was a world wide famous actress and dating Chris Plovert, who wasn't as perv-y as he used to be. Kemp had been heartbroken and had begged her back countless times, but now he was just angry.

But now Dylan was happy with her life. She loved Chris, and was happy with her fame life. Just last week, had she gotten a front page interview from Us. It was a dream come true.

"Nothing, sorry." she grinned. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to wish my girlfriend luck before the interview!" he smirked.

Dylan laughed. "Thanks.", she burped. He chuckled.

"So what's up?"

"I just met with Alicia and Massie."

"How's Alicia?"

"She's OK."

"That's good."

"…Yeah. Sorry, hon, I got to run."

"OK! Good luck!"

"Thanks. Love you!"

"Love you too!"

And with a final shove, Dylan stuffed her bags into the limo and slipped in, snapping her fingers to get the drivers attention, and they drove off.

~~10 PM~~

"OK, shall we start?" asked the stout, pudgy woman in front of Dylan, who's name was apparently Martha (according to her name tag), giving a half smile expectantly.

"Yep.", she sighed.

"OK: How did you feel when your career first started with Marvilous Marvils? Were you excited?"

"Yeah. I was at the New Year's Yves party with my best friends, Massie, Alicia, and Claire.

"What about Kristen Gregory?"

"…She was there too."

"Are your mother and sisters proud of your accomplishments?"

"Totally!"

"Wonderful! Are your friendships going well?"

"Yeah! I have so many friends…and fans! My high school friends have always been there for me, and so have my celeb friends, too."

"What about your love life?", Martha winked.

"I love my boyfriend, Chris Plovert."

"The famous soccer player? Your guys have been going out for a while, no?"

"Yeah, since graduation."

"What about your ex, Kemp?"

"We've been done for a while. He cheated," Dylan turned her head towards the camera angrily, "that's right, Kemp, you're a huge bitch and jerk."

Martha giggle, "Well, we hope he is listening, huh? That's all the time we have for today, Dylan, but we hope to see you soon!"

"…Yeah, OK. Bye."

"Good bye.", and with a last wink, Martha stood up and shook hands with her, then turned around and talked with some guy with headphones. Dylan stayed frozen in her seat for a little bit, then shook her head and stood up, walking back to the limo.

Kristen POV

Kristen Gregory hated life.

Since Alicia had found out about her and Josh's secret affair, she had officially boycotted her, and so had the rest of the PC. It was sickening. Now all she did was do crosswords all day, since she couldn't play soccer anymore ever since her car accident.

Life was going well for her, huh?

Now she didn't have friends, love, or even a job. She always stayed in her apartment, salvaging money to pay the rent. And she had no one to help her.

On one particular day, Kristen looked online to find solutions. First, she googled "what to do when you're economically failing".

She found this:

**-GET A JOB YOU IGNORENT BITCH**

**-god you suck you just are going to fail at life if you cant even get a job**

**-If you are having money problems, click here! You'll get a free TV!**

And although none of these really helped Kristen, she did click on one tab.

**god you suck you are just going to fail at life if you cant even get a job**

Maybe Kristen should try a different approach at all of this.

**There you go! The first chapter! Hope you liked it, it took a while. 10 reviews in total for the next chapter! The title belongs to The Strokes.**

**~LiLi**


	3. Get Out Of My Way So I Can Go Get A Beer

**OK, second chapter! Hope you like!**

**Here are what the characters look like, guys and girls:**

**Massie Block: Katharine McPhee **

**Claire Lyons: Doutzen Kroes **

**Alicia Rivera: Nina Dobrev**

**Dylan Marvil: Emma Stone**

**Kristen Gregory: Julianna Hough **

**Derrick Harrington: Alex Pettyfer**

**Cam Fisher: Jenson Ackles (hair a bit shaggier, no stubble)**

**Josh Hotz: Carlos Pena**

**Chris Plovert: Justin Timberlake (glasses)**

**Kemp Hurley: Steven R McQueen**

**Cory Simons: Alexander Ludwig**

**Luke Simons: Connor Fielding (brunette) **

**~LilyLilyLoo**

Massie

A laugh echoed through Massie's apartment-for-now, finally reaching her room. The laugh belonged to Claire Lyons. And the reason for Massie's apartment was she wanted to find a boyfriend before she lived in a big mansion all by herself.

"Kuh-laire, are you OK?", Massie giggled. They still went by their old nicknames, through thick and thin. But Claire just could not stop laughing, and she starting to tip off the couch.

"Ye-ah!" she chuckled through her laughs. Frankly, Massie's joke about Cam really got to her.

Finally, Claire calmed down enough to talk.

"Mass, did you hear from Derrick yet?" she smirked, rebraiding her Katniss braid.

Massie sighed, "Yeah. He texted me like a million times."

"Sucks.", she tried, even though Massie could tell she secretly loved it. She playfully kicked her in the shin for revenge.

"You can't keep pretending you don't know him, Mass."

"Yeah I can! Watch me." she teased, waving her phone. Until Claire snatched it. Massie watched her finger a text on her phone, and then she realized what she was doing and failed at trying to get it back.

"Give it!" she giggled.

Claire shook her head and pressed send on the text.

"Nooo…!", she wailed and grabbed the phone from her.

MASSIE: HEY DERR-DERR. WATS UP BABY?

Massie screamed. How dare Claire betray her like that?

"Claire!", she screeched. Claire giggled, and Massie was forced to fire off another text.

MASSIE: OMG IM SRY THAT WAS CLAIRE!

DERRICK: LOL. ITS K.

Massie paused. How was he so cool with this?

DERRICK: HELLO?

MASSIE: WAT?

DERRICK: WAT WAT?

MASSIE: UGH. NVM.

DERRICK: UHH OK.

MASSIE: Y DO U KEEP TEXTING ME?

DERRICK: WTF Y NOT? I JUST KINDA MISS U…EVEN IF IT SOUNDS CHEESY

At least it was confirmed. Claire was cackling.

"Kuh-laire! Why would you do that?"

"Come on. It was funny."

"No it wasn't!"

"It kind of was."

Massie groaned. She walked into her built-into-the-apartment walk in closet and shifted through her clothes for the third time that day. "Whatever.", she hissed at Claire.

Claire stood up cautiously. "Massie, it was just a joke."

"I know. It's fine."

Claire raised a eyebrow. How did she know her so well? "OK." she shrugged, "You want to go shopping with me soon? I have a date with Cory tonight."

"Oh yeah! How are you guys doing?"

"About that, we're going to the hospital about Luke. To see if he's really ours. Because he looks absolutely nothing like Cory." she admitted.

"He has to be yours. He has the same exact eyes as you."

"That's just it. Remember when I was drunk and had sex with Cam?"

"Uh oh." Massie gasped.

"I know.", she sighed, "I know."

She gasped again. "Are you and Cory going to get a divorce?"

Claire forced a smile. "Hopefully not. So, lets go shopping now.", she insisted, changing the subject. Giving in, Massie grabbed her Chanel and linked arms with Claire, walking out the door.

Claire

Although it was only two days since Claire had seen Cam, it felt like eternity.

She still remembered that night vividly.

_~~Flashback~~_

_In front of her was a man, his green and blue eyes shining with horror._

_Claire's jaw dropped with fear as Cam's eyes widened. Oh, no. This wasn't going to go well._

"_C-Claire…", he started awkwardly. But Claire didn't let him finish. She spoke up, well, acted up, slapping him across the face, as Cory's soccer friends_

_cheered._

_Mission accomplished._

_He smirked, gingerly touching his now red cheek. "Claire, can we please talk?" Claire glared at his amused face, avoiding eye contact._

"_Why?"_

"_Because…I want to catch up." He tried, squinting an eye as he anticipated her response. Claire just groaned._

"_We can "talk" here." she insisted. This time, Cam groaned._

"_First, WTF are you doing here?", he squeaked._

"_Why are you on Cory's team?" she ignored the question._

"_You're even hotter now." he chuckled nervously._

"_You're even uglier." she snickered. That was a lie._

"_I miss you…" he trailed off. She missed him too._

_Not that she would ever say that._

"_Well, _I'm_ married." she snapped. His face blanched as he muttered, "Oh…"._

"_Yeah, and if you get out of my fucking way then I can go get a beer."_

_His eyes widened, but he stepped aside, and Claire grabbed a Bud Light and hid in her bedroom bathroom for the rest of the night. She began to feel guilty for snapping at Cam like that, but it vanished just as quickly as it came when she realized that he deserved it. Because karma can be a huge bitch sometimes._

_~~End of Flashback~~_

And she hadn't come out of hiding until they left, which was at about 3 that morning. She knew she should've sucked it up and stayed in the basement with them, but she couldn't bring herself to do that.

And now it was a day later, and as Claire drove home from the mall with her new Alice + Olivia silk pistachio tube mini-dress and black Fendi nude heels, she dwelled on that night as she prayed he wouldn't make another appearance.

But she had a feeling that it wouldn't work.

When Claire arrived home, she discovered that luckily Cory wasn't home yet, so she changed and did her hair and makeup. Finally, she was five-star restaurant ready with her dress, tangled gold Pandora chain necklaces, shoes, winged gold eyeliner and her light blond hair curled into a sexy chignon, she fired off a picture of her outfit to Massie to rate. She was a 9.8, which was good considering it wasn't a specifically formal event. And 9.8 was amazing for Claire.

She plopped onto the couch and watched TV until Cory arrived after work and dropping Luke off at the babysitter's. Finally, she heard the door creak open and Cory emerged in a crisp black suit he probably just bought, since the only other suit he owned was the one Claire insisted on buying for him, which was gray.

"Hey.", he smiled, scanning her with a grin. She greeted him back with a sexy smirk, "Let's go." she decided, and she jumped off the couch and grabbed her wool coat, riding shotgun next to Cory as he started the car and drove off.

She knew one thing for sure.

This was going to be one awkward date…

Alicia

Jose Montez was 25 and moved to America with his _familia_ when he was 14 from Brazil. He is a reporter on TMZ, which just happens to be Alicia's dream job. His interests include hanging out with friends, playing basketball, and meeting new _personas_. He has a younger sister, Adalia, who is 12, and an older brother, Chuy, who is 28. His _papi_ died last year, and his _mama_ is livng in a retirement home. He thinks being nervous is _estupido_, and that confidence is _atractivo_ and _importante._

That's what Alicia learned about Jose during their "date" a couple nights ago. And she was convinced that he was The One.

The rest of the night Jose and Alicia sat at the bar, talking and telling each other about themselves. He had bought them drinks and she had told him all about her, too. About her best friends. About Josh. About Kristen. About her family. About…everything. It just felt right.

And he understood her, too. Instead of siding with Josh and Kristen about the break-up, he sided with her. Genuinely.

Two days later, Alicia still hadn't told Massie, Claire, and Dylan about Jose. Would they think it was weird that he loved his family? Would they think it was weird that he was (technically) an immigrant? Would they think it was weird how close the names Josh and Jose were? Would they think it wasn't a coincidence?

But Alicia knew, deep down, that they wouldn't disrespect her new crush. They weren't in middle school anymore, they were 24, and they couldn't tell her who to date and who not to date. If they did, maybe they need to learn how to act mature. So she sent a text to them all:

ALICIA: hey girlies, I found an ah-mazing new guy!

MASSIE: omg! Who?

CLAIRE: name?

DYLAN: awesome! Who is it?

ALICIA: his name is Jose. He's from Brazil and he is so hot! We met after you left the other day, Dyl. He bought me a drink.

DYLAN: awww snap. I wish I stayed

MASSIE: congrats! We have to meet him!

ALICIA: he plays basketball!

CLAIRE: nice! At least he doesn't play soccer…ew

MASSIE: lol

DYLAN: when can we meet him?

MASSIE: are you guys dating yet?

CLAIRE: sorry girl, gtg on date with Cory. Catch me up 2moro

MASSIE: bye! Have fun

ALICIA: cya! And no we r not dating yet): he has my # tho. He called yesterday.

DYLAN: byeeeeeeeeeeee(:

DYLAN: so wat does he look like?

ALICIA: kinda like Enrique iglasious. Total HART

MASSIE: cutie! I gtg, cant w8 to meet him!

ALICIA: bye!

DYLAN: bye!

ALICIA: gtg dyl, bye bye(:

DYLAN: 

Although Alicia didn't really have to go, she needed to think. They were ah-bviously just being so nice because she just broke up with Josh, but they did seem to be happy for her. Content, she shoved her phone in her Chanel and prepared to go shopping.

Just then, her phone rang.

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living the _

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_The way you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_don't ever look back_

_don't ever look back_

Heart buzzing, Alicia picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Alicia, its Jose.

"Hey(:"

"You want to hang out?"

"I would _love_ to."

Dylan

An awkward silence held strong as Dylan sat in the red, plush seat next to Ellen Degenerous. She had just broke the news that her and Chris had had a fight, something that was supposed to say secret, something that just slipped out without warning.

Chris was going to be pissed _**(AN: hehe, that rhymes)**_.

"Did you two break up, or…", Ellen trailed off, raising her perfectly waxed, blond, eyebrow.

"Um…no."

"Well, that's good! We hope you resolve your fight!", she smiled. _Unless I just started another one,_ Dylan thought.

After the rest of the interview, which mainly focused on her career life, she casually walked over to the cheese sampler and prepared for what she would say to Chris when he called.

Would she cover up her tracks and say the press forced her to?

Or maybe she would just apologize and leave it at that? (total loser way)

Or she could pretend nothing had happened. And that, right now, was the best solution. Dylan barely even understood what their fight was about. Spending too much time with your friends definitely isn't a crime, much less a sin. And she had been spending time with Chris, too! _He just didn't understand_, she thought, _about how hard it is to juggle time with friends, career, boyfriend, and interviews. _Her newest movie which was coming out soon (Life As A Prostitute, Rated R, Coming to Theaters everywhere soon), was predicted to be the next big movie, which meant more money, more clothes, more time shopping with friends.

If that just lengthened the fight, then maybe it was time to set Chris Plovert straight.

Kristen

Kristen woke up in a white room with no windows. She felt a small tube below her nose and down her arm, and as she oblivious-lookingly tapped her body, searching for more, her throat closed in, out, in, out. Blinking slowly, she drifted off again, only vaguely remembering what had just happened…

Kristen awoke again, this time more vividly. The room was empty, the only sound being the _beep beep, beep beep, beep beep_ of the monitor. She felt scared, but then the memory of that nightmare she came to regret a few days ago came back to her.

The Google search results.

The white pills in her hand.

The forceful gulping.

The sobbing.

The sleeping.

The fear.

The choking.

And it all ended, but where did Kristen end up?

In this god-forsaken hospital where they would do nothing but find a fricken mental "jail" where they would keep her forever!

Kristen found herself breathing heavily, _too heavily_, and she forced her fast and bold heartbeat to a minimum. The monitor returned to normal. She sighed again, and glanced around the room. She hoped that no nurses would walk in, so maybe she could sneak out and not have to worry about any mental hospital.

_In her fricken nightgown?_

No, that wouldn't work. The only solution would be to suck it up and convince the nurses that she wasn't crazy.

Even if she was.

Shaking her head wildly, she stopped herself from having that thought. She _wasn't_ crazy. So what if Josh cheated on Alicia with _her, _making her the skank?

It just make her feel a bit guilty. Josh really did love Alicia, but Kristen and him were just… friends with benefits. Without the friends. They were just acquaintances, which made it all the worse.

Just then the wooden white door creaked open.

"Kristen Gregory?", a blond, bobbed hair nurse dressed in white asked, stepping inside the closed-off room. Kristen nodded slowly, dreading what would come next.

"Hospitalized of an overdose of pills?", she asked, as Kristen thought in sync of every word she said. Kristen nodded again, even more shamefully than last time.

Fact was, Kristen regretted ever trying to end it all.

It always happened. She would think everything would work out good and fine, but it just never did. Walking out on the street (even if she was oblivious). The affair with Josh. And now with the suicidal attempt.

It was like God just hated her. Wasn't God supposed to give everyone fair chances? Even the _murderers? _It wasn't like Kristen had done anything wrong. She had had good friends, good grades, good mom. She had always believed in karma, but not anymore.

What _had_ she done wrong to deserve her friends hating her for a simple mistake?

Why did she do it, anyway? Josh _had _hit on _her_, but Kristen had fell in his trap, and then got stuck in it.

She never even liked him. She had always thought Alicia and Josh were the perfect couple, just like everyone else had. Would fate bring them back together, even if Alicia vowed she would never forgive him (or Kristen)?

"Are you OK?", the nurse asked, breaking her slight epiphany. Kristen nodded.

"You can go now.", the nurse said, rolling over her wheelchair, "just after we take off all these wires.", she said sweetly, like she was talking to a toddler.

She did feel like one. So, so innocent.

**And whalah! I know I didn't get 10 reviews, but I love to write and I couldn't wait to post. 12 reviews for the next chapter (in total). Below I have the Spanish Translator for Alicia's section, even though they are pretty easy to decode. For people who speak English, at least. Hope you enjoyed!**

**The chapter title is Animal by Neon Trees.**

_SPANISH TRANSLATER:_

_Familia: family_

_Personas: people_

_Papi: daddy_

_Mama: mom_

_Estupido: stupid_

_Atractivo: attractive _

_Importante: important_


	4. An Action Packed Motorcycle Movie!

**Third chapter: done, done. And done(:**

**~LilyLilyLoo**

Massie

Derrick Harrington was supposed to piss Massie Block off. _Supposed._

_This sucked_, Massie thought, _was she actually starting to_ be acquaintances _with Derrick? Unheard of._

Massie was lying on her bed thinking when she heard her cell ring. Picking it up, she muttered, "Hello?"

"Hey Block!"

"Uh, hi Derrick."

"I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee or something."

"Now?" she chuckled, "its like 7. Its almost dark."

"…Yeah. A coffee. At…7 at night. It makes sense!"

"Whatevs. Where should I meet you?"

"Actually, I'm near your apartment. I'll pick you up soon."

"Ok. See you."

"Bye."

Massie sighed heavily. Did she really just agree to this?

Examining herself in the mirror, she decided her outfit was a bit too dressy for a coffee, so she quickly changed into a slouchy black Alexander Wang graphic tee and gray True Religion skinny jeans tucked into black Prada calf high boots and pulled her hair into a messy bun.

Smacking her lips, she waited for Derrick to arrive. And in exactly two seconds later he did.

Massie almost laughed out loud when she opened the door. There was Derrick Harrington, dressed in a black leather jacket and black trousers, wearing black army boots and holding a motorcycle helmet.

"…What is this…?" Massie asked.

"An action packed motorcycle movie!" he bounced up and down like a hyperactive kid, "Follow me!"

She did. When she stepped outside, there was a shining black motorcycle with a pink and white polka dotted helmet. He handed it to her.

"This," he gestured towards the towering bike, "is my new ride."

He hopped on the black leather seat and bellowed, "Hop on!"

"I don't kno-"

"You'll never know how fun it is if you don't try."

Massie hesitantly put on her helmet and stood ground.

"What are you scared of?"

"Don't _talk_ to me like a little _kid_, Derrick." she snapped. He held up his hands with innocence.

"You won't fall off."

"How do you know?"

"You'll be holding onto me."

"What will I get in return for that terrible consequence?"

"You'll get a coffee from Starbucks."

Massie cocked her head to the side, "Fine," she agreed coldly, "But I don't _want_ to be holding onto you."

"Fair enough."

She awkwardly slipped onto the back of the triangle stump and suddenly the motorcycle made the loudest sound ever. So she screamed. And she instantly regretted it.

"Relax," Derrick laughed as the noise calmed a little bit, "Its not going to eat you."

"It could."

He responded by surging the motorcycle forward, causing Massie to scream more.

"Hold on!" Derrick shouted above the noise.

"I don't want toooooooooooooo…!"

"Do you want to die?"

"Fine!", she slowly wrapped her arms around his black leather jacket.

Little did she know he was grinning like an idiot behind his helmet.

**Sorry, that was more of a filler chapter for Massie. This reminds me of that Massington scene in Its Not Easy Being Mean, when they are on a bike to Derrington's house?(:**

Claire

Maggianos was the perfect date restaurant. Too bad the date was the opposite of perfect.

"So, um," Cory cleared his throat, "What was up with you and Cam the other night?"

"What do you mean? Nothing was up!" Claire insisted, her voice high and a bit squeaky.

"Claire, you sweared at him. You _never_ do that. When you guys were dating you must have left on a bad note."

"How do you know we dated?"

"It was pretty obvious."

"Oh."

Just then, the waiter came over and they ordered. But after, Cory got right back to business.

"How bad was your breakup?" he asked, actually sounding genuinely caring.

"…Bad. I caught him kissing the school slut, Olivia, on my sixteenth birthday."

Cory chuckled, "Ouch."

"Yeah. So you never told me he was on your soccer team?"

"Well, I never exactly knew him from high school. I went to that other private school, remember?"

She giggled. "Oh yeah."

"So tomo-" Cory started, but was interrupted by the food.

"So tomorrow is the appointment about Luke." he managed.

"Oh. Cool." Claire responded flatly.

"Claire…"

"Why are you so certain he's not yours? Sometimes when both of the parents are blond their kid is brunette. Or the other way around."

"True, but its so uncommon."

"I know," Claire sighed, "Look, this date isn't turning out that great, so lets talk about…I don't know…normal stuff. Okay?"

"Um, sure. Whatever."

Then, suddenly, Claire's phone rang. She blushed and checked the ID, and it read _Cam Fisher_. She clicked Ignore and shoved it in her pocket, her cheeks burning.

"Who was that?" Cory asked, raising his eyebrow at her blushing cheeks.

"It was just, uh…Massie. She wanted to know if I was going to the mall tomorrow with the girls." She reddened even more.

"Oh, ok. Who was it really?"

Her phone rang again, and again it read her ex's number.

"Massie!"

Cory's glare sharpened, and Claire snapped.

"Cam."

"Oh." his eyes didn't grow angry like she expected, they were more…sad.

"I didn't answer it!" she said, hopeful, "So how's your steak?"

"Good. Your salad?"

"Delish." she gave a toothy grin and he chuckled. It was starting to seem like old times again, when no one cared whether or not their exes call or if their kid didn't look like them. It felt good.

After the date, the two headed up to the park for a walk. It was dark enough for it to be romantic, which Claire was extremely grateful for.

"Its nice that we don't have to worry about Luke tonight." Claire giggled. Cory agreed with a smile on his face.

They past a couple benches, which held a few middle school boys, an old pair, and a couple making out like there was no tomorrow. Claire wrinkled her petite nose at them, and her and Cory collapsed onto a bench far away from everyone else.

"This is so nice." she smiled.

"Yeah. The weather's perfect." he replied.

Just then the sickly couple stopped making out and Cory's eyes widened.

"Is it just me or does that girl look a _lot_ like you?", he said, pointing at the blond haired blue eyed girl. And he was right, she was like the doppelganger of Claire.

The girl finally noticed the two staring at her and she got up and walked towards them. Claire smirked.

"What are you guys staring at?" she snapped.

"Excuse me, are you a Chanel knockoff?" Claire snapped back.

"No…"

"Then why are you a copy that's way worse than the original?" she snickered, giggling. Cory laughed along with Doppelganger's boy toy, who had come up too.

Claire finally looked up at Boy Toy, to see a pair of green and blue eyes staring back at her cornflower blue ones.

She gritted her teeth, scowling. Why was it that they kept running into each other?

"Claire…" Cam started awkwardly.

"Yes?" she snapped back, feeling Cory shift awkwardly beside her. She'd apologize to him later.

"Never mind. I'll see you later." he said sadly.

"You wish," and she grabbed Cory's hand and pulled him away after accomplishing one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

Reject the love of her life.

**Wow, that was super short! The reason? To get me to update faster, I'm going to switch POV's for chapters. For example:**

**CH1: Massie and Claire (they will generally be 2-4 pages each)**

**CH2: Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen (will generally be 2 pages each, since this story kind of more focuses on Massie and Claire)**

**CH3: Massie and Claire**

**(and so on)**

**~LilyLilyLoo**


	5. An Ugly Guy In Ugly Clothes

**Yay! Next chapter(: I love the Alicia chapter of this one…tell me what you think!**

**The other day I went to…Pinkberry! You know, that frozen yogurt place they always go to in the Clique books? I got original with hazelnut chips. And if you were wondering, yes, it's as amazing as they say it is.**

**~LilyLilyLoo **

Alicia

Alicia Rivera stroked her finger across her chin thoughtfully, then instantly regretted it. The oils would ruin her complexion.

Why thoughtful? She was having her first date with Jose tonight at Westchester Lanes, a bowling place that everyone was going to lately.

She was _really_ nervous. Jose was perfect for her, and she knew it. They were soul mates. Made for each other. They had so much in common, it was scary.

But Jose and Josh were similar too. They're both Latina. They both play a sport. They both love gossip. And they both have a younger sister.

_And_ she liked them both. Was her destiny dating two guys at once? Cheating on both for the rest of her life? Somehow, she doubted it.

Alicia knew she should be over Josh by now, its been almost two years. But it seemed impossible.

Her train of thought was broken, though, when a car from outside beeped. She jumped and peered at her reflection through the full size mirror in her living room.

She fixed her smooth, glossy hair and sexy curled locks, and straightened her black RL trouser pants and white RL halter top.

Stepping outside, she waved to Jose, who was wearing a navy Marc Jacobs collared shirt and jeans, and climbed into the passenger seat of his shiny red Ferrari.

"Hey!" he smiled a smile that made up for his I-almost-need-a-haircut tresses. He made it work.

"Hey. So…where are we going again?" she asked and winked, which normally made a guy blush and stutter. But Jose was no normal guy.

"Bowling. If that's okay with you."

"Def! Vamamos!" she grinned, and he chuckled and backed out of her driveway.

Once the pair got there, like a gentleman he opened the door for her and she slipped out, making major eye contact. For two people in their twenties, this was…suspiciously high school. But Alicia was willing to make the sacrifice.

.

Josh Hotz was _really_ enjoying life at the moment, and slowly pulling a 'Kemp'. He sat in the middle of the bowling alley, beer in hand, and surrounded by three of four girls (either one; he was too drunk to tell), and Alicia? To hell with her! Friday night was a night to have fun. Not to worry about your ex.

The skimpy blonde at his right, nicknamed for now Girl #1 yanked sexily on the collar of his new white RL polo, while the brunette to his left, Girl #2, with huge boobs licked his ear.

Josh had to admit, it was _disgusting_. Maybe Alicia could've pulled it off. And speak of the devil, his brown eyes seemed to be mesmerized at the door as a beautiful Latina walked in…hand in hand with an _ugly_ guy in ugly clothes.

All of Josh's bimbos looked away from him and onto _him. _Alicia's date. Probably because he was so _ugly. _**(If you haven't gotten it yet, Jose isn't ugly. Josh is just saying that because he's jealous. Sarcasm is kind of hard when writing *grins*)**

Alicia stopped smiling her amazing white smile when she locked eyes with Josh, and his heart sunk. Did she still hate him?

_No shit, Hotz. You broke her heart_.

Even when drunk, Josh Hotz could still be deep.

.

Josh?! What the fuck was fucking _Josh Hotz _doing on _her_ fucking date with Jose?! And surrounded by fucking drunk sluts. What a fucking surprise.

Jose followed Alicia's line of vision to Josh, then raised his eyebrow. "Do you know him?" he asked her.

Alicia could already feel tears forming, but she blinked them back. Alicia Rivera does _not_ cry.

"No. I don't know him." she said loud enough for Josh to hear too, then led her date to buy bowling shoes, dodging a few swaying drunkies on her way.

This certainly was _not_ how she intended to spend her date. Why had fucking Josh even cheated on her with fucking Kristen Gregory? She had asked that question many times before, but now she actually had an answer.

Because he was a conceited, bitchy, jerky fucking douche.

Dylan

Dylan Marvil hummed along to Love Story, by Taylor Swift while she shifted through the pictures and papers on her chic gray Ralph Lauren desk.

She stopped when she got to a picture of her, Chris, and Kemp during 7th grade, at Skye Hamilton's costume party.

Her wild red hair was tamed under a straight black hair wig, her cheery hazel eyes lined in black eyeliner. Her Demi costume still made her giggle.

Chris in his Ashton Kutcher wig made him look so stupid, but for some reason he kind of worked.

Keyword=kind of.

But what really made her pause was the picture of Kemp. His dark brown semi-fro was hidden under a bald wig, and he wore a black and blue striped polo. In the picture she held both of their hands, but Kemp's hands were that much warmer, which made that much of a difference.

_No_, she shook her head, _you hate him. You love Chris! Even if your in a bit of an argument._

Sighing, her spirits lifted when her phone rang and the caller ID read Chris Plovert. So now he was talking to her?

"Hello?" her voice shook.

"Hey Dyl."

"…Hi. What's up?"

"I'm sorry. I should have knew how hard it was to juggle all the stuff you do."

"Who paid you to do this? The press? I told you, Chris, just ignore them!"

He chuckled. "No, this was me."

"Oh…I forgive you. You wouldn't have known."

She could feel him smiling, even through the phone. This made her smile too.

"Cool. How about a make-up date? Tonight?"

"Sure. Where?"

"I'm kind of craving tacos."

"Taco Bell it is," he laughed, "I'll pick you up at 7."

"OK. Bye!"

"See you."

Dylan hung up first and a grin inched up her face.

What was she thinking? She hated Kemp. Chris was the one for her.

.

Dylan sat waiting in front of her mansion, looking amazing in a perfectly wrinkled olive Marc Jacobs collared shirt with a black vest, black True Religion skinny jeans tucked into gray knee-high booties. Her vibrant red hair was straightened to perfection.

Then, Chris's blue sports car beeped and Dylan jumped up, her smile never leaving her face.

"Hey!" he called from the driver's seat. She waved back and hopped into the passenger seat. Chris's smiling white teeth could be seen from the end of the driveway.

"Taco Bell here we come!" she sing-sang, trying to break the awkward silence. Luckily it worked, and Chris pulled out of the drive way and onto the street.

Once they arrived at the small, brightly lit Taco Bell at the corner of the street, they got out, trying not to be noticed. Dylan slipped on her huge white Fendi sunglasses to ward off attention.

Didn't work. A man about Chris and Dylan's age in Ray Bans and a backwards baseball cap that covered his hair bounded towards them.

"GUYS," he shouted, "ITS DYLAN MARVIL AND CHRIS PLOVERT!" she yelled, immediately attracting curious crowds that quickly turned into crazy crowds.

Great.

But what Dylan, and Chris also, noticed was that they recognized the voice.

Kemp Hurley.

Dylan's jaw dropped in recognition, and when Kemp saw he winked, faux-smiling and sprinting away.

She side glanced at Chris, who was glaring at him.

So the pair piled into his luxury blue Acura and drove off to the farthest Taco Bell they could find.

Dylan was going to _kill_ Kemp.

Kristen

Kristen Gregory took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. _I have to do this,_ she thought.

Then she nodded for the hairdresser, signaling her to go on. The hairdresser smiled with pity. Kristen mentally growled. She shouldn't be pitied.

Kristen dropped her head in the sink and felt as the hairdresser scrubbed, rinsed, and rubbed her hair.

An hour later Kristen's hair was wrapped snug in a fluffy white towel, but her pride was not. Had she done the right thing?

"Are you ready?" the hairdresser raised a gelled, sculpted eyebrow. Kristen blinked thoughtfully, then nodded.

The hairdresser dramatically whipped off the white towel to reveal Kristen's new haircut.

Miley Cyrus cut, Kristen's pixie cut was choppy and messy, but pitch black. Kristen widened her eyes and took it all in.

"Wow." was all she said.

"You like?"

"I…" Kristen thought, "do. It's different. And I like it."

"So do I." the hairdresser smiled.

Kristen grabbed her bright yellow Versace tote, and rolled out of the salon with her head held high, ignoring the stares of onlookers.

They couldn't hurt her pride, not this time.

At one point a really hot, beach bum guy scanned her up and down, and for a second, Kristen thought someone was checking her out.

The first time in two years.

But instead of grinning, the beach boy wrinkled his nose and jogged away.

Kristen thought she felt her eyes tearing up, but she instantly stopped herself. She couldn't left herself cry, that would make her new haircut look even worse.

Once she arrived at her apartment, Kristen took the musty elevator up to her room, looking away from the beautiful brunette in the elevator who did a double take when she saw her.

_Geez_, she thought, _I didn't think it was that bad_.

Once at her room, she took out her key with the rainbow penguin keychain and the door clicked open.

Wheeling over to the kitchen, Kristen was about to take out her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream tub when she noticed something glistening.

A sharp kitchen knife.

Without thinking, Kristen grabbed the knife and it scraped against her skin.

Not on accident.

Kristen gasped at herself and dropped the knife. It fell to the ground with a clatter, which caused her to jump.

What had gotten into her? First she tries to commit suicide, cuts her hair and dyes it, then cuts herself?

Bowing her head down, she thought about this. Maybe this would help. Maybe she should try it. Maybe its better than it sounds.

Maybe.

**Review please! It helps me update quicker.**

.


	6. Good Ol' City Of Manhattan

**Bonjour! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**~LilyLilyLoo**

Massie

"Derrick Harrington!" the red-dyed hair cashier of Starbucks called. Massie saw that Derrick couldn't help but grimace once he got up there. She had a grossly pierced lip. She couldn't imagine piercing anything; its so disgusting.

Bringing his hot chocolate and Massie's mocha latte back to their little table out front, he grinned again for the fourth time since they got there. He was going to have to do better than that.

"So, Der-rick, why did you bring me here?" she practically snapped at him.

"Why not?" he raised his eyebrow, "I just wanted to catch up."

"Cut the fucking crap, Derrick. What's up with you and your mixed signals?" she exploded, but instead of smirking like she usually would've, she found herself slapping her hand over her mouth like a ten year old who swore.

Shocked by her sudden outburst, Derrick widened his eyes. "_Me_ and my mixed signals? You're the one who snaps at me one time, then sends me weird texts another."

Massie was angry that he would even think that. And to say it in front of her?

"I-I'm sorry. I haven't been on a date in a while." she muttered, embarrassed. Apologizing was the best thing to do right now if she wanted to have a chance with Derrick.

"This is a date?" his eyes softened.

Massie blushed a deep fuchsia. "I mean- You know…"

"It's okay," he smiled, "This could be a date."

"Oh," she suddenly realized what he had said earlier, "and I told you, that text that was sent from my phone was from Claire. Her idea of a joke."

"Oh yeah, I saw her at her house once. When Cory invited the guys for beer. Can you believe she's married?"

"Actually, yeah, I do. I just didn't picture Cory."

"Me neither."

Guilty for bringing Claire and her retarded love life into the conversation, Massie attempted to change the subject.

"So…those Giants, huh? Really bringing the neighborhood down." then she giggled at how stupid that sounded. So much for smooth talker Massie.

Derrick burst out laughing and suddenly it was like old times again. Just the two of them, alone.

"Derry!" screeched a voice behind her. Then again, maybe not.

Whipping around, Massie's face turned puzzled when she saw a beautiful girl, her wavy, buttery blonde hair framing her face. She would've been a perfect ten, if it weren't for the pounds of makeup on her face. Seriously, it probably weighed more that an elephant.

"And you are?" Massie asked, a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised.

The girl dragged a chair over to their table, and both Derrick and Massie couldn't help but wince at the noise. Then Massie realized who it was.

"Olivia?!"

Derrick widened his eyes and Massie's jaw dropped.

Olivia…

The girl who dated Dempsey Solomon, Cam Fisher, Kemp Hurley, Harris Fisher, Chris Abeley and _Derrick Harrington _in the span from seventh grade to senior year.

The girl who caused Cam and Claire, the MFEO couple, to break up.

The girl who was a total airhead.

The girl who was believed to be pregnant with Dempsey's baby, but was a false.

The girl who lost her virginity in the seventh grade…

The school slut! That was it.

"OhMeeGosh! Massie! You look pretty good." she screeched, her eyes wide and oblivious.

"Hey Duh-livia. You look kinda good…in a way I guess." she snickered.

"Thanks!" she said sincerely. Derrick and Massie smirked.

"So, what are _you_ doing here?" Massie stuttered out, then mentally slapped herself for stuttering.

"I'm moving here to the good old city of Manhattan! Isn't that great?!" she exclaimed.

"Sure…except this isn't Manhattan, hon, this is New York City." Massie smiled with faux-sweetness.

"Right, that's what I meant."

"Sure you did," Massie muttered under her breath, but soon plastered a file (fake smile) on her face.

"Well it was _great_ seeing you, Olivia, but you should probably get going." Massie said, her voice oozing with sarcasm. Olivia obviously didn't hear it.

"Aw, why?"

"Uh, you don't want to miss Plastic Surgery Convection. It's in the building right next to that old dump."

"A Plastic Surgery Convection? That sounds like fun! Derrick and Massie, I'll see you later, Okay?"

"Okay. Buh-Bye." Massie filed again, and shooed her away.

Derrick opened his mouth for the first time since she got there, his face pale, and muttered, "Fuck."

Massie nodded in agreement, and soon Derrick hopped back on his motorcycle to drive her home, and so she could text everyone about who she ran into today at Starbucks…while on a date.

Maybe this _would_ be fun.

Claire

The car ride home was virtually silent, yet Claire felt like she wouldn't be able to hear Cory if he _fucking said something_.

Finally, she had had enough.

"Shit, Cory, just say something!" she exclaimed, glancing over at him from the passenger seat. But he just kept driving his Porsche with an expressionless, thoroughly unreadable emotion on his flawless face.

Sighing, Claire turned back to the front, her arms crossed**. (Ha, you guys have no idea what's going on.)**

"You want me to say something, Claire?! My fucking kid isn't mine. And you expect me not to be mad about it?!" he yelled. **(Whoop, there it is! (HAHA that's from Pitch Perfect. Anyone see that movie?)**

Claire widened her eyes with shock but stayed silent.

"Do you even know who's it is?"

At this Claire burst. "Luke isn't a fucking _it_, Cory, he's a person too!"

Cory, shocked by her outburst, looked over with his eyes full of fury.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't call our son _it_, you mother fucker." she whispered, holding back tears.

"You never even answered my question," Cory sounded like he was either about to cry or about to blow his top, "Do you know who's _it_ is?"

"No, I don't!" she lied.

"It's Cam's, isn't it?"

_Silence._

"See? I knew it. He's such a cocky son of a-"

"Cory! Just shut up! I get it if your mad at me, but you don't have to be mad at him." Claire was surprised that she had just defended Cam.

"Oh, you're on his side now?"

"No! Maybe I actually fucking care about people."

"I do care about you. Well, I did!"

By now Claire was silently sobbing. "Shut the FUCK UP Cory, that's exactly what I mean!.

More silence.

Cory had arrived at their house, and he whipped open the door and stormed out so fast Claire couldn't say anything to stop him.

Following him, she got out and sprinted up the three granite steps to their front door, and just when she was about to run through the door, Cory stopped her.

"You're not coming in here."

"Why? It's my house too, you know."

"Not anymore."

His words hit her. Was he saying what she thought he was saying…?

"Get out of my fucking house, Claire."

"No Cory- you can't do this!" tears were streaming down Claire's cheeks, and she took two tiny steps back at the sight of Cory's fiery eyes, "What about Luke?"

"Well, he's not fucking mine, and anyway, I never even loved him."

That was it. Cory slammed the door shut, leaving Claire alone, without any of her belongings, and utterly, completely heartbroken.

Claire choked on her tears and lowered herself onto the first step, and let it all out.

After 20 minutes of sobbing, she hugged her knees and hoped Cory didn't see her like this, even though she was on his fucking house, weak and fragile.

She had always been like this. The other girls, even Kristen were confident, and would roll their eyes at even the meanest comment. But Claire? She would need a sprint to the bathroom stall.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a kind voice, interrupting her tearful thoughts. She lifted her head in the pouring dark rain, which took some effort.

Did I mention it was raining? Well, it was.

Cam Fisher was standing in front of her, and he obviously didn't know it was her when he asked. His mouth parted and unparted and he blushed.

"Uh…hey Claire." Cam rubbed the back of his neck. Claire blushed even more than he was and shrunk in her seat on the hard, slippery steps.

Cam saw her sobbing on the steps after a bad breakup. Her…ex. Yeah, this was awkward.

"What happened?" his gentle voice brought her back. She blushed even more, if that was possible.

"Um…Cory and I broke up." she whispered, deciding it was better to tell the truth than to stutter and stall for time.

Cam sat down next to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

A simple question, that people ask all the time. But Claire had learned that some people don't actually want an answer.

But Cam did.

She sighed. "No."

Cam pulled her into a hug, and she smiled. _Wait, no, she didn't smile!_

"Wait, did he kick you out of your own house?" Cam pulled away and raised a dark eyebrow at her.

Claire grinned sheepishly and gulped, "Yeah…"

"Where're you gonna stay?"

"I don't know…Massie's I guess."

"Oh," For some reason Cam looked disappointed, "I hope you don't mind me asking but…why'd you break up? You guys looked so happy."

Looking down, Claire bit her lip. "It's a…long story."

"I have time."

"You're gonna be mad."

"Why?" Cam looked confused.

"Never mind," she said quickly. Now wasn't the time for this, it was late at night and it was pouring and she was having a meaningful…but awkward… conversation with her ex.

Cam sighed, "Okay," he said, "You don't have to tell me if its that bad."

Yeah Cam, it's worse than you think.

**Yay! I've been working on that for a while. Happy almost Thanksgiving!**

**~LilyLilyLoo**


	7. Right Back To Awkwardville

**Sorry for the wait!**

**EVERYBODY. RIGHT NOW. Look up "Brent Rivera" on google images. A few different people will come up, but the hot brunette boy that looks like Cam and comes up the most is who I'm talking about. Okay. Now take a moment to appreciate what a perfect Cameron Fisher this is. He's an actor and his Instagram is Mrbrent98.**

**I didn't feel like writing ADK (Alicia, Dylan, Kristen) today so here's another MC (Massie, Claire). It's the main part of the story anyway(:**

No one's POV

"You sure you're okay with me staying with you?" Claire asked worriedly, curled up in a ball on her white furry couch, her limited edition blue and white IPhone pressed against her ear.

"Positive!" Massie's voice rang through the speaker, barely audible from where she was in the middle of the city.

"Ok… I'm almost done packing. And Cory is almost home from practice, and he wouldn't be happy if he found me in his house."

"Hey, its technically still your house, too!" Massie chimed, but Claire could've sworn she heard a boy's voice next to her chuckling.

"Who was that?" she asked. Massie whipped her head around next to her to glare at a cheeky faced dirty blonde, who immediately flushed pink.

Giving him a look that said _shut the hell up or all dump my latte on your head, _he clamped his mouth shut and attempted to stop laughing at the fat ginger walking in front of them, who was swinging her big ass butt around like she thought it was sexy.

"Oh, uh, no one. No one's next to me! Geez Claire, calm down!" Massie stuttered out.

Raising an eyebrow, Claire jumped off the couch and shoved another pair of wedges in her suitcase.

"Ok?"

"Yeah! So stop asking unnecessary questions!"

"Sorry!" Claire raised her hands in defeat, "But Massie?"

"…Yeah?"

"Who's next to you?"

"Got to go, Kuh-laire! Buh-bye!" Massie yelled out because of nerves, then shoved her IPhone into her Coach shoulder bag and sighed heavily.

Massie

"Why you so upset?" Derrick Harrington side glanced at the brunette, and seemed genuinely worried.

"Its Claire. I'm worried about her. And I don't know how to tell her about…how we don't hate each other now.."

"It'll be okay." he smiled, and intertwined his hands with hers. Massie's heartbeat raced, causing her hands to get sweaty and jerk away.

Taking a step back, she whispered, "Derrick, I can't.."

"Mass, sorry. I…wasn't thinking."

She looked at the ground.

"Can we just forget about this?" he asked, nervous.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I'm just, not ready."

"That's okay," he grinned, "come on. Wanna hit that new sandwich shop by Dunkin Donuts?"

"Sounds good."

Claire

"Skirts…sweatpants…jeans…shorts…dress pants…casual dresses…blouses… pumps…underwear…" Claire rolled through her imaginary pack list, which included 9 shoe types, 11 pant types, 5 dress types, 14 shirt types, and everything in between. Biting her lip, she gazed out at the 12 Louis Vuitton suitcases displayed in front of her, making sure she had everything. She could not forget anything, because returning for something was not an option.

"OK." she heaved to herself, and grabbed five of the suitcases, stacked them on top of each other, and left the extra in front of her feet to push.

Her system worked well at first, but once she got to the front steps, she had a problem.

"How should I do this.." she muttered, attempting to lightly tap, pick up with her sort of free elbows, and even pick up with her teeth the extra suitcase. Nothing worked, though.

Eventually, Claire just gave up and kicked it down the six or seven stairs. It tumbled down the first couple, and then flew down and with a plop, landed on the side, letting countless clothes fly out.

"Shit!" she cursed loudly, running, as best she could with heels, down the stairs to the now empty suitcase. Sighing, she set down the other four and set on putting everything back in.

"Need some help?" a chuckling voice from above her rang out. Flushing, Claire looked up to see none other than Cam Fisher towering over her, with a royal smirk on his face.

"No," she said stubbornly, folding her arms.

"Wrong answer!" Cam lent down next to her, and Claire sighed reluctantly, picking up a pair of black leather trousers and stuffing it in.

"So…you moving out today?"

"I guess so."

"…Oh." he glanced down, then picked up a lacy black thong Claire had laying around, and looked up humorously, dangling it from his fingers.

In one swift movement, she plucked it from his fingertips, shoved it in one of her suitcases, and zippered it. And then she started laughing.

Cam joined in, and soon enough they were cracking up, clutching each other for support, red in the face. When one of them stopped, once they looked at the other it started all up again.

"Well," she gasped, "I gotta go pick up Luke soon and I wanted to stop for lunch first. And drop these bags off at Massie's.", she fingered the suitcase's handle.

"Can I come? I can help you with the bags so this doesn't happen again." Cam gestured towards the now packed Louis Vuitton.

Claire's head said _No way bruh, what the hell are you doing? _But Claire's heart…?

"Sure, why not?

Massie

Massie Block closed her eyes, letting the serene and salty air fill her lungs. And then took a swig of pink Vitamin Water to stop the evaporated salt forming on her lips. That will get them chapped.

Her relaxation was interrupted by her annoying phone ringtone, which Alicia had set for her contact. A blaring Call Me Maybe was interrupted by Massie's royal purple thumbnail on the answer button.

"Yeah?" she sighed.

"Do you think I should get back together with Josh?" Alicia mumbled.

"Why? He cheated on you!"

"I know but.. That was two years ago!"

"Do you really think you should give him a second chance?" Massie was skeptical.

"I don't-"

"And what about Jose?!"

"I just-"

"You can't give him up!"

"I mean-"

"But-"

"Massie!" Alicia snapped.

"Huh?" she looked up obliviously.

"Stop interrupting. I don't know what to do! Jose is great but Josh is…Josh."

"Just give Jose some time, okay?" Just then, Massie's phone beeped with another call. This time it was Claire.

"Look, I got to go. I'm sure you'll make the right decision." Before Alicia could say anything else, Massie picked up Claire's call.

"What?!" she snapped, still annoyed with Alicia's stupid thinking.

"God, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I need advice about Cam."

"Not. Now." she hissed, then hung up. And _then_ she realized she took out her bad mood on Claire, fired off an apology text, and threw her phone in her bag.

Claire

After being snapped at by an obviously annoyed Massie Block, Claire finally squeezed out of the chipping bathroom stall at Dairy Queen, and tiptoed back to her table with Cam, who was chomping on overly salted French fries.

"Hey," he smiled, "ready to go?", taking out his wallet the same time Claire did.

"You don't have to.." she trailed off.

"I want to." an eager Cam said, handing the emo waiter two crisp twenties. And before she knew it the pair were loaded in Claire's white sports car.

Her heart beat wild. She still wasn't certain Cam was the father of Luke, but it was the only other thing that made sense. The one thing she didn't need right now was Luke getting attached to him.

"So how old is Luke?" Cam broke the awkward silence.

"Six," she said, bringing the conversation right back to Awkwardville. Luckily they pulled into the parking lot of the elite private kindergarden school Luke somehow seemed to love.

"Wanna come in?" she asked, secretly hoping he would say yes. _Wait, what?_

Nodding like a little kid, Cam smiled brightly. She led him into the school, then into the colorfully decorated classroom filled with scattered six year olds playing.

"Claire!" a properly dressed lady with a warm smile greeted her.

"Hi Sylvia!" Claire returned the smile, except hers was fake. Sylvia wandered over, glaring at Cam. She was a Cory/Claire fan.

"Mama!" the dark haired boy called from across the room. Luke had chocolate brown, cropped and curly locks paired with Claire's bright blue eyes.

"Hey Handsome..!" Claire scooped up the kindergardener, "how was your day?"

"Look what I made!" Luke held up a masterpiece of seven popsicle sticks glued together, complete with a bright green feather glued on the front. "Its our house!"

Claire couldn't see how in the world it could be their house, but she smiled and agreed nevertheless. Little did she know Cam was behind her, gazing at Luke, flabbergasted that he just met Claire's son and how beautiful he was; even if he didn't know he was the father.

On the way to the parking lot, while glancing between Luke and Cam, she decided it was time.

"Hey Luke, this is my friend Cam." she gestured towards the raven haired beauty beside her.

"Hi buddy," Cam grinned, leaning down, "that's a pretty awesome art project you got there!", he said, referring to his popsicle stick mess.

"Thanks! I like your hat." Luke smiled, pointing at Cam's snapback.

"I like your sneakers," Cam tapped Luke's light up Spiderman sneakers.

"I like your jacket."

"I like your Batman shirt."

"I like your eyes. They're different colors."

Claire tried to hide her smile as the two kept conversing on the way to the car. As much as she knew she shouldn't let Luke get attached, she also needed him to be.

**Wow, that was an insane long wait. I'm sooo sorry :D Anyway, there you go- Cam and Claire are friends, and Luke and Cam met. I promise the wait won't be as long this time!**

**-lily**


	8. Where'd The Creepy Ass Birds Come From?

**I realized I made it seem like pretty much everyone in this story is a dick.. Especially Cory; I didn't exactly mean for him to turn out so ass-y :D Cam also, I saw how he may seem like an ass because of what I said in the preview... Just try to keep good thoughts about him if you can XD And to **_**xoxo Starry-eyed **_**I laughed so hard at your comment! **

**Also, I included some guy's POVs here(: **

Dylan

Dressed in grungy gray sweats and a baby pink tank top, Dylan groggily rubbed her eyes, sitting at the edge of her bed and refusing to get up due to her fatigue.

And she wasn't going to. She didn't care if she missed those interviews, pondering time about her love problems, or being swarmed by paparazzi. Or that amusement park date with Chris..

Before you could blink, Dylan was out of bed and skipping to the bathroom for her morning routine.

After a huge, arm-stretch yawn, she peered at herself in the mirror. And screamed.

Huge red blotches covered every inch of her skin, matching her hair and tired eyes. The only different color in her face was her emerald green eyes, but even those were dull today. Her baby pink tank top was ripped slightly, and the massive bags under her eyes only made her dilemma worse.

The worst part was the horror behind her. Twenty hawks were perched, on the towel rack and any and every nub they could find. They sat, jerking their stubby heads towards her, probably just waiting to attack.

_What?_

_Where'd the creepy ass birds come from?_

And again, before she could blink (literally), the beige hawks lunged towards her. They picked at her skin and anything else they could find.

Soon Dylan fell to the ground, but the birds kept going. She couldn't scream out, or talk, or get help, but endlessly they pecked and hurt until she couldn't move anymore. All she could see was the "king" hawk, poised in front of her, its beady eyes staring into hers. And in one hasty advance it clawed at her eyes, and she couldn't see anything.

.

Heart beating wildly, Dylan's eyes flew open in panic. But after seeing the familiar sight of her zebra lamp next to her, she breathed in relief.

Just a dream..

_Why the hell did fucked up birds appear.._

With one last loud sigh, she rolled back, smushed her fluffy white pillow against the back of her red hair and groaned. This was going to be a long day.

Alicia

"Now Alicia honey, to do this right its not about what it appears as, its about becoming comfortable with yourself. Pushing your limits."

Alicia nodded, unsure, as she took her scenery in.

"You ready to try this out? If you're successful we might hire you."

She nodded again, her eyes darting around the room, still surprised she had even come to this.

"And remember; just relax and pretend this is already your job."

Once again Alicia nodded, "Mmhmm.."

"And its not just stripping, its become aware of your own body. Good luck!"

"Thanks."

Alicia glanced down at her round D cups, pulled her skimpy black lace lingerie down to expose them more, then with her head held headed towards the pole in front of her. Looking back at Bunny, the bleached blond, dark blue eyed girl who fit her name, she speed-walked a bit faster and hopped up onto the small stage.

Slowly but surely, actually, scratch that. Slowly but unsurely, Alicia wrapped her tan exposed legs around the smooth pole, and somehow she couldn't believe it.

It wasn't that bad.

Cam

"Dude, how'd you get so good at Pokemon? You're what- 3?" Cam laughed at the adorable six year old who sat next to him, Pokemon cards in each of their hands.

"Six," Luke muttered, frustrated but amused, "And we both know I'm like a _billion_ times better at Pokemon then you."

"Damn," he laughed, "I think you're right though."

Grinning, Luke asked, "Who's your favorite?"

"Squirtle, for sure. Or Snorlax."

"Mine's Charizard. He's awesome."

"Yeah, him too. Hey, you want to go outside and shoot some hoops? I got a new basketball for you since I accidentally popped your last one." Cam blushed but laughed at the memory. It had been only a week since Cam met Luke but they clicked instantly, and hung out all the time.

"You didn't draw on this one too, did you?"

"Nope, its brand new. And its your favorite color, green."

"Sweet! Where is it?"

"Out in my car, I'll be right back."

Cam stood up off the beige leather couch and walked out of Massie's apartment, where Claire was staying and Cam's babysitting headquarters were. Leaning against his black Ferrari was none other than a smirking Massie.

"Massie Block. Haven't seen you in a while." he leered, while grabbing Luke's new green basketball of his front seat.

"Cam Fisher. Still as broody as I remember."

"You're still as bitchy as I remember."

Soon, they broke into a smile and hugged, "How are you?" Massie smiled, "all I've heard is what Claire complained about."

"Complained?" he raised an eyebrow but brushed it off.

"Half complained, because I know she missed you. But seriously, how are you other than friending Luke, which by the way is a _totally_ risky move."

"After we graduated I went to Virginia University for soccer, played on the team, but ended up getting a different job. And its been uphill _and_ downhill from there.."

Massie raised an eyebrow.

"Uphill with a career and money, downhill with my love life." he laughed, explaining himself.

"Do you miss her?" Massie blurted out, knowing that he knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah." he simply said.

"So what do you do, anyway? Like, for a job. Aren't you rich?"

"Oh, nothing important.." Cam flushed, not wanting to talk about his job.

"That means its good gossip, so spill. Now."

"I.. uh.."

"CAMERON FISHER ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION." Massie always got angry when it came to gossip.

"Shit Massie, calm down. Luke's in there." Cam busted out laughing.

Massie's flame red angry eyes only grew.

"Fine. I…"

"You WHAT?!"

"I model in New York City.."

"Cam!" getting mad, Massie folded her arms.

"What?"

"You were making it seem like you were a stripper or something! And we both know I _cannot_ be friends with a stripper. Modeling is hot!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Have you ever seen an ugly or gay model? They're all straight and hot!"

"I've seen gay ones, but I guess-"

He was cut off by an impatient Luke standing at the doorway, yelling at him to get his basketball so they could play.

"Well I got to go. It was good seeing you Mass." he half smiled.

"You too!"

"Oh, and by the way, Derrick will _not_ stop talking about you."

"Huh? No." she shook her head, and quickly ran to her own Range Rover parked by the curb, jumped in, and drove off.

Laughing, Cam motioned over Luke so they could begin to play, still not believing this was Claire's _son_.

Dylan

Even while being photographed by at least a hundred paparazzi, Dylan's date with Chris was what she expected. Even while screaming her ass off on a rollercoaster. Even though she was about to throw up. Even though that dream last night _really_ freaked her out.

The coaster finally jerked to a stop, and her right grip on Chris's thigh loosened. _Prepare yourself for the wannabe pop._

Just as she expected, the coaster was instantly surrounded by cameras. Glancing at the beauty next to her, she began to feel bad for him, having to go through this every date. Soon enough, the shouts began, asking her questions; some messed up and some secretly true.

"Dylan! Dylan! What are some of your dieting secrets?"

"Are you and Chris back together?"

Dylan sighed out, "we never broke up.."

"Dylan! Tell us about your sisters' lives now!

"Hey, look here!"

"Is it true that you're pregnant?!"

Chris stopped dead in his tracks, and glanced at her.

"Where the hell did you hear that?!" she countered.

The lean, black haired and pale paparazzi said, "A source told us, and the internet. I'm surprised you hadn't heard it before, miss."

"I'm not pregnant!"

This time, another photographer butted in. "You're not? A certain source says you are definitely pregnant, and that you told him."

"Who?!" she exploded.

"Kemp Hurley."

Chris and Dylan both sighed and looked at their feet, not surprised. It wasn't unusual that he would do something like that, especially with his recent jealousy issues.

Massie

"Claire, I told you! I'm not seeing anyone!" Massie cried, frustrated. Even though she was seeing someone secretly. _Wait, what? You're not seeing Derrick, remember? You turned him down!_

Mentally slapping herself for arguing with Devil Massie, she plopped down into her chair, temporarily pausing in Claire's unpacking, which she still hadn't finished a week after moving in.

"Cory's an ass." she decided, changing the subject but also venting.

"I know," Claire sighed as she sat next to her, "I honestly don't know why I ever liked him."

"He was nice before, and I was so happy for you! But what's his problem now? He marries you, you guys have a flipping son, and then suddenly he accuses you of cheating on you since Luke doesn't look like him. And then, if that's not enough, he dumps you, says he doesn't love his kid, kicks you out and refuses to see you."

Claire was silent.

"I'm pretty stupid, aren't I?" she giggled.

"Not stupid. Just… lost. Oh, and I ran into Cam today."

Claire crinkled her eyebrows, "When?"

"He was at my house watching Luke. Does he know that.. There's a possibility Luke is his son?"

"Nope. And I want it to stay that way."

"And guess what!"

"What?"

"Cam is a model! Isn't that hot?!"

"Massie, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not into him!" Claire laughed, half annoyed and half entertained.

"Whatever you say," she smiled, and picked up some of Claire's flats and stuffed them into the closet.

Just then, the pair heard the front door click open. Glancing at her friend, Massie widened her eyes and took a step back. Claire motioned her to be quiet.

Light footsteps approached the room they were in, but just as Massie held her breath the steps got louder, and soon lumbering.

"Hey sexy, I booked dinner at-…" Derrick barreled in, shirtless, then trailed off. Claire, on the white couch muffled her laugh with her palm.

Massie didn't say anything, until Derrick awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Oh, he wasn't-"

"Yes, I was!" he interrupted.

"Claire, we aren't like, going o-"

"Yes, we were!" he interrupted again.

"DERRICK SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed, then stared down an amused Claire.

Derrick straightened up with his arms glued to his sides, and swept his hair back.

"I'll leave you two alone…" Claire snickered, but gave Massie an _explain later _look. 30 seconds later, Massie and Derrick were alone, and a white sports car was speeding out of the drive way.

Massie turned to her "its complicated" boy.

"Damn it, Der."

**Review?(:**


End file.
